Más que un juego
by Mix Murasaki
Summary: Brick tomo velozmente con ambas manos la cara de la chica acercándola a la de él. Rozo sus labios sobre los de ella para luego convertir ese rose en un tímido beso. [Para yumi-happy. Este fic participa en el juego de "Amigo secreto" del foro Power Z]


Este fic participa en el juego de "Amigo secreto" del foro **Power Z**.

Y va dirigida para **yumi-happy**. Sip, soy tu amiga secreta.

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Esta pequeña historia comienza, por alguna extraña razón, en la casa de Mojojojo.<p>

_(N/A: No interesa el por qué, cuándo no cómo. Así que continuemos como si nada)._

Los chicos y las chicas se hallaban jugando un juego de mesa. En este juego debías realizar diferentes tareas para poder avanzar de casillas.

— ¡Es increíble que me hallan obligado a usar esto! —regaña Butch, y señala su cuerpo.

Al chico le hicieron ponerse un vestido de escote verde con uno que otro detalle que a la escritora le da flojera describir.

—Tranquilo, hermano —habló Boomer—. No es nuestra culpa, es solo un juego.

—Así es, Butch. Ya deja de lloriquear y se un hombre.

— ¡Cállate, Kaoru! ¡O sino…

— ¿¡O sino qué, imbécil?!

_(N/A: ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!... ok no)_

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste?!

— ¡Ya cállense ustedes dos, parecen un matrimonio a punto de divorciarse! —interviene Brick.

Ambos quedan como pierda por un segundo. Se miran a los ojos con un leve sonrojo apoderándose de las mejillas de ambos, al notar la reacción entre los dos apartan la vista uno del otro y agachan la cabeza.

—Es tu turno Brick —informa la pelirroja.

—Tienes que arrojar el dado y tomar una carta al mismo tiempo —explica la rubia.

—Ok, gracias por la información —responde con sarcasmo.

El chico arroja el dado y rápidamente toma una carta. El dado se detuvo a los pocos segundos, este mostraba la imagen de unos labios; o un beso. Significaba que debía besar cualquier cosa que la tarjeta le indicara.

Brick volteo la carta que había tomado anteriormente la cual llevaba escrito "Jugador 2". Fijo su mirada temblorosa a esa persona ubicada a su izquierda la cual recibiría dicha acción; Momoko.

Los nervios invadieron sus cuerpos y las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de rojo. Un corto silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente.

—Mierda... ¿Qué hago? —piensa— Me siento extraño, ¿qué es esta sensación?

¿Sera posible que Brick estuviera enamorado de Momoko sin ni siquiera saberlo? Aunque fuera así, el jamás dejaría que nadie lo supiera.

Su mente era un caos.

Pronto comenzó a pensar la manera de evitar esa incómoda situación. Inconscientemente interrumpo el silencio con lo único que podía hacer.

—Ha, paso —se acomoda la gorra y le da la espalda a Momoko.

Rendirse era su única opción.

— ¿¡Disculpa?!

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —se precipita el de ojos verdes— ¡Tú no me dejaste saltarme cuando tuve que usar este vestido!

— Déjalo así, Butch. Eso solo lo hace a Brick un cobarde —habla la pelirroja. El chico se frustra con las palabras de ella—. Como sea, ya que se rinde eso me pone tres puntos...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas. Brick tomo velozmente con ambas manos la cara de la chica acercándola a la de él. Rozo sus labios sobre los de ella para luego convertir ese rose en un tímido beso. La pelirroja quedo en un shock por la repentina acción del chico, pero no obstante se aferró al pecho de este haciendo de ese tímido beso uno intenso.

Todos observaban con asombro esa escena.

—OMG! Es tan hermoso —dice Miyako.

—Si siguen así provocaran que vomite —se asquea un poco Kaoru.

— ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tuve que usar un vestido?! —lloriquea Butch.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —se pregunta Boomer a sí mismo.

Cuando ambos se apartaron uno del otro se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

_(N/A: No soy muy buena con el romance, pero hago lo que puedo)._

En ese momento Mojo ingresa a la habitación.

El pelirrojo se sentía avergonzado por lo que hizo, pero a la vez lleno de nuevas emociones. Pero al ver a su padre ahí no supo que decir ni que hacer.

Rápidamente, Brick sale disparado a toda velocidad fuera de la casa rompiendo la pared y dejando un gran oyó en esta.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —pregunta Mojo.

—Bueno… —le habla Boomer. —… Lo único que te diré es que todo parecía escena de telenovela infantil.

— ¿Pero por qué Butch está usando un vestido?... no le queda mal por cierto.

—Um… ¿gracias?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno eso es todo. Es cortito pero espero que e halla gustado Yumi. Y a todos los demás también.<em>

_Y no se ustedes pero creo que voy a dejar las drogas, no me hacen bien al escribir._

_¡Feliz navidad (atrasada)!_


End file.
